iCarly's Bickering Duo
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: A Song tribute to our favorite bickering duo. I was tagged:P.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A 10-song tribute to our favorite bickering duo

**Summary: **A 10-song tribute to our favorite bickering duo. I was tagged:P.

**A/N: **Yep, it's that tagging game that's been going around this site. I was tagged by BeautifulxxDisasterx, and I went and read the rules. It seemed like a fun thing to do. I just hope my iPod doesn't make it too challenging!

**Rules:** First, you need your iPod or whatever, and put it on shuffle. Then in the time it takes you to listen to the first song, you write a drabble to it, and repeat that for 10 songs all together. When you're done, you chose 5 people to "tag".

Alrites, here goes. I chose the couple Seddie, 'cause they're one of my favorite to write lately, the other being Choey.

**My 5:** StarFreak01, ErikaIsLikeWhoa, Nature9000, LittleMissPriss, Sk8erGal1208. Sorry if any of you have already been tagged, I really don't know! But if you have been, no worries.

**iCarly's Bickering Duo**

**Hung Up – Madonna**

_I can't believe I'm really doing this. _I was just staring at the phone, waiting.

And it's dumb, 'cause I'm usually so impatient. If I want ham, I get ham. Now.

It's real nice out, too. Everyone's probably running around having a _great_ time.

Meanwhile, I'm in here waiting for stupid Jonah to call. For some reason, I just want him to call. I want him to call and apologize; I feel like a lot's been left unsaid.

Plus, I want him to feel bad. It would be fun.

"Sam? There you are." Freddie ran in, and I momentarily turned away from the phone.

"Oh hey dork."

"Carly and I have been looking for you." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so fixated on that phone?"

"I…" I sighed, picking it up, feeling like, maybe I should call _him_. It was taking forever anyway. "I don't know."

"Well, want to come get a smoothie with me?" he smiled. "You know you want to!"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I could go for that."

The phone suddenly rang. I looked at who it was: Adams, Jonah. I stared, debating.

Suddenly I decided I'd rather hang with my little dork. I picked it up, and the hung it up again. "Let's go."

**When It All Falls Apart – The Veronicas**

I see you there. You're across the cafeteria. With her.

We could've had it all, Freddo. I don't know why you had to go and choose her. I know you're regretting it. I can see it in your eyes.

What do you see in Carly anyway? Sure, she's pretty, but…was there really anything else _special_ about her? To think, I used to be her best friend.

So did you.

And to think I had faith in you. So what? You're a dork. It doesn't mean I can't love you.

You pick up some ham and feed it to her. That should be my ham. You should be feeding it to me. I can't help feeling like this. It's all falling apart.

And normally I'd turn to you when things were like this. Or Carly.

But it was your fault. So I grab my stuff and leave.

* * *

**Outside Looking In – Jordan Pruitt**

You say I have no self-control, Fredward?

You're wrong. Truth is, I choose to act like I have no self-control. I choose to tease you. I could stop anytime I wanted.

I wish you understood. Sure, I'm Sam, I love ham, funny chicken noises, and picking on children. But, hey, get this; I take ballet. And I play guitar.

If you knew stuff like that, you wouldn't be throwing out words like that. You just don't know anything.

You're too busy looking at Carly to see him. Like, really see me.

"I have oodles of self-control! I self control myself all the time!"

For example, I manage to control myself; to not scream the fact that I'm falling for a dork every time I see you.

That's self-control, buddy. You're wrong.

* * *

**Can't Let Go – Landon Pigg**

_Dear Sam,_

_It's Freddie. You know, Fredward? Freddork?_

_I know you haven't heard from me in a while. Actually, ten years, to be exact. You're probably wondering why I'm deciding to wrote to you now. Maybe you don't even remember me; You acted like you did, since we ended everything._

_iCarly. Our friendship. And whatever we had beyond that. It's not that we died…we just, never grew._

_I can't let go, Sam. I can't let go of you. You're holding me back without even trying to. And I know you can't lose what you never had, but…_

_You're all I ever think about. And I don't even know why. I'm sure you don't either. But I can't move on._

_I'm not sure you'll ever write me back. Odds are you're married, and happy._

_But I can't let go. You were everything that was happy about reality. Seriously. I don't care if you think that's dorky or corny._

_Just…know this. I could never call you mine, and myself yours…but I miss you._

_Dorkily yours,_

_Freddie_

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects**

"You know, it's getting harder to pretend I hate you." Sam says to me, laughing. We're at the park, where we've been meeting everyday for about two years.

We love each other here. When we're here, we really do.

But when we're not here, we're simply Carly's bickering friends.

We've both got reputations. She's the tough one, I'm a nerd. Society just doesn't accept two people like that together.

So we decided to hide it. But it tears me apart, 'cause I'm not ashamed of Sam. She's so strong, and funny, and really pretty.

"Did you have to throw that ham that hard?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"All to keep the act goin'." She joked.

* * *

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

"What do you wanna do, dork?" Sam asked, as we walked. It was summer, and I couldbn't believe Carly left me with _Sam_. It was like she wanted me injured!

I shrugged, "Well, we could program a computer, or – "

"I mean, something actually worth my time." She snapped. I saw her look around at the cars speeding by on the street next to us.

"Hey look, Miss Briggs' car!" she yelled, and started running. "Come on! Let's chase her!"

I raised an eyebrow as I ran. "Why?!"

"To bother her, duh!"

"Oh, and chasing cars _isn't_ a waste of time?"

She ignored me, and we continued running, until eventually Miss Briggs screamed at us for following her, slammed her car door shut, and walked, leaving her car there. Ha ha!

Sam and I fell onto the grass, laughing our butts off.

"That was a complete waste of time." I laughed. "But I loved it. Did you see her face?!"

"Yeah! It was gold, buddy!" she laughed, and flung grass on me.

"Thanks." I grumbled, sitting up to brush it off.

"No prob." She joked. "You know, time you had fun wasting wasn't wasted…"

Suddenly, the summer was going to be a whole lot better, just wasting time with Sam.

* * *

**What About Now – Daughtry**

"Oh, come on, Sam!" I banged on her bedroom door. I called her a menace, but it was only a joke! I didn't actually mean it!

"Go away, Freddork!" she screamed.

"No, I won't." I insisted. "I know you don't want me to. We can talk about this, can't we?"

I heard her sigh. "Maybe eventually."

"What about now?" I asked.

"No. Leave."

"Well, what if I told you…that you're making me all that I was meant to be. You're not a menace. Sam. And even if you are…"

Sam opened the door for her boyfriend, a small smile of her face.

"You're _my_ menace." He smirked. "So, would now be a good time? Before we're old and cranky?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Now's good!"

* * *

**Only Fooling Myself – Kate Voegele**

"Sam, have you seen Carly?" you ask me. I glare.

"No, and if I did, I wouldn't help you, _Fredward_."

You stare at me blankly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, just go find your _girlfriend_." I rolled my eyes. You give me a weird look. Freddie, the fact that you don't know should give you a clue.

"Well, whatever's bothering you, I'm sorry." You grab my hand, squeeze it, and walk away.

If only you realized, Freddo. 'Cause I'm sorry, too, but not the same reason as you. And I keep hoping that you'll realize that it's killing me you're with her, that that hand-squeeze actually _meant_ something, that maybe you'll turn around and notice who's been right behind you.

But I'm only fooling myself.

* * *

**Beautiful Love – The Afters**

"Having fun?" I ask her. She's sitting on the sidelines, as the rest of the school is dancing with their dates. She's staring into face, looking lonely but gorgeous in her aqua blue dress, and I fidget uncomfortably. She snaps out of her trance.

"Yeah oodles." She says angrily. "Just…oodles…"

"Well, same here!" I say disbelievingly. I sigh, realizing I couldn't hide it anymore. "Actually, Sam…I'm not. We should've gone together."

"Yeah. I'm not having much fun either." She pulled her blonde, curly hair out of her eyes and looked at me. _Her eyes are really pretty._ "Yet, you laugh when Carly suggests we go together."

"And then you bet you'd have more fun without me." I point out. She smiles and laughs.

"So you think we can get through the night without killing each other?"

"Maybe…" I pretend to think, and we both start laughing. I love being around her…I realize. Because she's Sam; beautiful in her own way. "So, wanna dance?"

"With you?!" she pretends to look disgusted, and then smiles softly. "Yeah, let's do it." I grab her hand, ready to dance all night. So what if I'll look like a geek? _I have a beautiful girl next to me._

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love…_

* * *

**Feel The Silence – The Goo-Goo Dolls**

_It's now or never, Sam_. She tells herself. _He's leaving tomorrow. He's moving all the way to England. And he'll be gone from here. And from you._

She promised herself that one day, one day soon, she'd give up her little act of taunting him, and tell him the truth. It was left unfulfilled to this.

And it was too silent now, as she laid in her bed, long ago had she given up trying to fall asleep. Her dreams would do her no good at this point. Her thoughts enveloped her as the silence went on. The silence kept them secret.

Where to go? What to do? She's never been through something like this.

Eventually, the silence will be gone. It'll be morning, back to normal, her thoughts stored away. And he'd be gone. Where would she go from there?

She jumped up. She wouldn't let that happen. She ran out Carly's apartment to his. She knocked frantically on his door. Luckily, Freddie opened it, not his mom.

She said merely nothing, she just dove right into the silence and kissed him. She was surprised when he kissed back.

They finally broke part. Both of them just couldn't find words.

_Everything means more now than words could explain..._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm done! What did you guys think?**

**-Colors**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A tribute to our favorite bickering duo

**Summary: **A tribute to our favorite bickering duo.

**A/N: **Hey, I was bored, and I had fun doing this, so I'm gonna do it one more time

**iCarly's Bickering Duo**

**Part Two**

**Find My Way – Legally Blonde**

Sam stares down at Jonah. He's on one knee. He's proposing.

And it was weird, because he was the whole reason she decided to work her butt off and end up at Harvard Law. All to impress him.

She thought she needed him. She didn't.

"Though I dreamed of this day for a while," Sam says, smirking. "Thanks, but no thanks. You missed your chance. But thanks for giving me mine."

She hears her name being called to get her diploma. Her Harvard diploma. You'd never think that could happen. But it was.

She looks over at Freddie Benson and smiles. He was there all along. When she got here and couldn't find her way, he showed her just who she could be.

Herself and so much more.

'Did you say yes?" he mouths to her. Sam rolls her eyes and mouths 'please, him?' Freddie smiles.

The ceremony continued as planned, but soon enough, it was ending. Sam stands up, knowing what needed to be done.

"Wait…before you all go!" they turn around. "Dork, get over here."

"What?" he stands up and quickly rushes over to her. She smirks and kisses him. He's shocked at first, but soon he kisses back, and everyone is cheering.

Finally, they break the kiss, and say in unison, with smiles, "Oh my god."

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye – The Beatles**

"Hey Sam." I approach her cautiously, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Bye geek." She closes her locker and continues on her way. Ugh, not again…

"Do you always have to disagree with me?" I run after her.

"How do I know you're not disagreeing with me?" she asks.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well, think about it." She says. "I tell you Carly doesn't love you, and ya disagree."

"That's different!"

"Why?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Because I only pretend to disagree." I say quickly, not even realizing what I'm saying. She's got a look of pure confusion on her face. "You think I really care if Carly loves me? Haven't you noticed that I haven't even been flirting with her anymore?"

"But – "

"Bye Sam." I'm so stupid for walking away, but I'm doing it.

Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I spin around.

"Hey dork."

* * *

**Don't Stop Believin' – Journey**

Why she's getting on a train at midnight, she has no idea.

Why he's getting on the sam train at midnight, he has no idea.

Senior year is ending, and the two of them needed to escape. Everyone else is at some dumb party. They don't want to go, though. Most of them are strangers.

"Sam?" Freddie is shocked to see his friend Sam Puckett, sitting in one of the train seats.

"Whoa, okay, this is weord." She stands up. "Why're you here? Don't you want to go have your 'one last chance' with Carly?"

Freddie shakes his head. "Nah. I just needed to get away from it all. I can't believe we're graduating!"

"I know, it's so nutty." She sits back down. "You know…you can sit…if you want…"

"I will then." Freddie sits down. "Hey, remember iCarly?"

Sam smiles. "Yeah, those were the days. Before Carly turned all 'party girl' on us."

Freddie nods. "Hey Sam?"

"Yep?"

"Promise me something."

"No, I will never stop calling you a dork." She says sternly. "It's just too bad, buddy. It's force of habit!"

"No, no." Freddie shakes his head. "Promise me…that you'll hold on to who you are."

Sam blinks, confused at his words. "…why?"

"Because it'll all I'll settle for."

She smiles softly and yawns. The two of them fall asleep on the train, taking them somewhere in the night.

* * *

**Rockstar – Hannah Montana**

I'm not what I seem like, Fredward.

That's one thing I can say for sure.

Didja know, sometimes, I wake up early just to look good for a dork like you? And that I actually run and try to catch up to you in the halls?

You don't even notice me. No matter how many wedgies I give you, or how much breakfast I dump in your backpack.

"Hey Freddork, wanna hear something awesome?"

"Uh…yeah, sure, what?"

"Not you!"

"Okay, who do you think you are?" he yells angrily. See, this is what I love. 'Cause it's the only time he sees me at all.

"Me?" I smirk. "I'm a rock star."

* * *

**Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

Sam kicks a pile of leaves and sighs. _Today sucks._

She'd gotten another 3 failing tests, lost her cell phone, sneezed right when her yearbook picture was taken, gotten detention for a whole month (hey – Gibby was asking for that triple Texas wedgie!), and Freddie wasn't around, so she couldn't even pick on him. He was absent, apparently.

She enters Carly's building, gets yelled at by Lewbert, and finally makes it up the elevator to Carly's floor.

She raises an eyebrow when she hears singing, and guitar playing, coming from Freddie's apartment. Whoa.

She turns the knob on the door. It's open. So of course, Sam just barges in. Freddie doesn't notice.

"'Cause you had a bad day

See you what you're like

And how does it feel, one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad – "

"YO DORK!" Freddie yelps and drops his guitar.

"Aw, Sam!" he complains. "Way to add to my bad day."

"Sorry." She rolls her eyes. "What's up with you today?"

"Well, my mom wouldn't let me go to school today 'cause – "

"Don't care." Sam interrupts.

"But you just - !" Freddie stops and sighs. "Today sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sam plops down next to him. "So you play guitar?"

"Maybe, why?!" he asks nervously.

"I play a bit myself." Sam sits up. "Hey, can you teach me the chords to that song?"

"Will you stop pouring honey down my pants?"

She smirks. "No…promises."

"Fine."

As Freddie helps Sam learn that song, suddenly, today isn't so bad anymore.

* * *

**I Know – Drake Bell**

_What I Know, by Fredward Benson_

_So I'm supposed to write about something I know for sure for Creative Writing. I guess it'd make sense if I said that I know Carly is going to be my wife. But I don't know. There's no real signs. It's been nine years, I'm sort of growing tired of pining after her._

_So what do I know? Like really, really know?_

_Oh, well, my other friend Sam hates my guts! That I know for sure, don't I? She's always picking on me, calling me names, putting me down, and she always cheats when we're playing board games! Always! Hasn't she been taught that that's wrong?! I guess not. Whatever._

_It's weird about Sam. I mean, she acts like she hates me, but then she knows when to be serious. Like when she told me I was just as important to iCarly as she and Carly were and hugged me. Yeah, there was a wedgie after that, but that's just who she is. She's Sam. I wouldn't change anything._

_So, great. I don't know whether Sam __**Carly**__ will be my wife, or if Sam hates me. Darn, I wrote Sam first, but it wouldn't erase! What's wrong with me? Am I out of my mind?!_

_Okay apparently, 'cause I just figured out what I know; I'm in love with Sam._

Freddie looked at his assignment and shoved it in his desk. No way was that going to his teacher.

* * *

**Best Days – Graham Colton**

"Alright, look, Freddo." Sam says to me, sighing. "You haven't gotten any sleep since you found out Carly and I were going to separate colleges. And you've been walking into doors that I _haven't_ pushed you into!"

"Yeah…I know…" I just can't stand it. The rest of our lives are coming, and I'm afraid that she won't be a part of it.

"Just tell her." Sam says. "Seriously. Not what you usually do. That's not really telling her how you feel. No, better idea – show her!"

"It's too late, Sam."

"No, it's never too late." Sam smiles softly. "Just make the best of the times you've got left, you stupid dork. Just tell her already!"

"You really want me to?" I look to her uncertainly. It could change everything. It could mess up what I right now with this girl. It really could. But I value Sam's opinion – she's smarter than people give her credit for.

"Yes! Just go tell her already!" Sam starts pushing me in the direction of Carly's locker. I smile and turn around.

"Okay. Sam…I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**My Doorbell – White Stripes**

Yeah, I'm really not normal. But Sam said she needed to talk to me, and she'd be coming around eight to do so.

I was really curious what she needed to say. Usually, she tried her best to not talk to me. Unless…she had some plan to dump Jello on my head! Or bring a horse into my apartment and blame it on me!

A-ha! I figured you out, Sam!

So I was watching the door, waiting for the doorbell to ring. _Any second now…_She was about ten minutes late.

"Hey geek!" I heard a voice scream from the window, and turned around. "Will ya stop staring at that door and help me in?!"

I laughed. _Only Sam_.

* * *

**Always Be My Baby – The David Cook version (so it'll be in Freddie's POV)**

I won't give up, Sam.

I don't care how much you push me away. You need me, and I need you.

You can have all the time you want to think it over. I know you've been hurting since your mom passed on. I know, Sam.

The only real cure for anything is time. And love. So I'll give you both.

And whenever you're ready to come back to me, I'll be here. Call me a dork afterwards, I don't care.

You've become a part of me.

I'm a dork, but I'm _your_ dork. And I always will be.

* * *

**We Can Work It Out – The Beatles**

"We're never going to agree, are we?" Freddie sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Sam laughed. "I get along with a rock more than I do you."

"Rocks can't talk!" Freddie argued.

"Yeah, why don't you follow its example?" Sam said, smirking.

"So that's it?" Freddie said quietly. "We're just gonna argue all this time?"

"Yeah…" Sam said obviously. She saw the serious expression on Freddie's face and huffed. "Okay, okay. We'll stop arguing."

"Good." Freddie smiled. They sat there in homeroom. Sam nodded and looked around the room awkwardly.

The silence was ridiculous.

"Or," Freddie broke it. "We could…work it out…_not_ now."

"I like that plan."

* * *

**Whatever My Love – Mickey Drummond (from the iCarly soundtrack)**

I'm listening to "Jake" (or, well, what I made Jake sing like) sing Whatever My Love. Carly kisses my nose, and I'm awestruck. Like, wow, Carly Shay just kissed me.

But…that's only what I'm thinking. I didn't feel a thing.

And I'm looking at her now, as she smiles lovingly at Jake's fake-singing. I try to connect the words to the song to all I've been through with her, but I can't bring myself to. All she's done is shot me down. I'm no "rising sun" with Carly.

I glance over at Sam, who's casually bopping to the music and I smile. She's pretty. She really is. I sort of wish I was standing next to her right now. So she wasn't listening all by herself.

_"You need to know you're not alone_

_The sun will shine whenever you cry_

_It's never goodbye."_

Maybe she hates me. I mean, she sure acts like it, and I can't really blame her. I'm supposedly in love with Carly.

But Carly's only a dream, I'm realizing. And I need to wake up to the blonde-haired, spunky sun that always speaks her mind.

_"And never mind the things I've done_

_You make me feel like I'm the rising sun_

_You bathe me in your light, and show me it's alright_

_And I know that you're the one_

_And you'll always be the one…"_

* * *

**A/N: That was some fun procrastination. Didja like? What was your favorite?**

**-Colors**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A tribute to our favorite bickering duo

**Summary: **A tribute to our favorite bickering duo.

**A/N: **Okay, so I was tagged again. And at first I wasn't going to do it because I'd already done it two times, but hey, I'm bored.:)

**iCarly's Bickering Duo**

**Part Three**

**Grow – April Start**

"No." I tell Carly firmly. The two of us had just received our five year high school reunion invitation. And let me tell you, it's the last thing I want to do.

"Aw, come on!" Carly, who is now a famous author, begs me. "You're going to have to face him anyway, and this is the perfect opportunity!" She holds up the invite.

I know exactly who she's talking about, and I won't take this. I can't do it. He's probably changed so much.

And if I see him again, those feelings might come back. They're too real. I can't face them. It's been too long.

"Just be who are you." Carly says firmly. "I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

My mouth falls open. "I don't –"

"Yes you do." She crosses her arms. "You miss Freddie, and you're going to that reunion, okay? Or else you'll just stay in the same position forever. So you're going."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

* * *

**Let Love In – The Goo Goo Dolls**

"Sam?" Freddie Benson whispered. It was time for another 'Wake Up Spencer," and Sam was supposed to let him in.

It was crazy, but Freddie looked forward to the segments more than anything now. He loved being around Sam.

She was so different from any other girl he'd met. No one ever tried to take the time to get to know her like he did. They merely ignored all that made her beautiful.

So what she was a bit abrasive? She's the only one he ever believed in.

Sam was who she was. She played impossible-to-win games and pushed him away.

But he would hold on. And he never understood why until now.

He was in love with Sam. Once he figured that out, all his fears went away.

"Sam!" he said, louder this time. "Let me in!"

"I'm coming!" she whisper-screamed, and then opened the door. "You've really gotta learn to be more patient, Freddo."

* * *

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing – The David Cook version**

"Are you going to wake her up?" Carly asked me. Sam had fallen asleep on my shoulder…again.

She'd been doing that a lot lately. The three of us would watch TV, and, of course, since she was Sam, she'd get bored and fall asleep…on me.

What surprised me most was that I let her. Everytime.

I looked down towards her and smiled softly. She looked so serene, her eyes gently shut, a small smile on her face. Almost like a painting.

She mumbled something in her sleep and gripped my arm in hers. I stiffened a bit, wondering if I should take her arm away.

_Nah._

"Nah," I repeated, this time out loud, to Carly. "Let her sleep."

* * *

**Miracle – Cascada**

It's funny; I thought I was smarter than that. But apparently I'm not.

I slam the door to my room, hard. So hard, that a Drake Bell poster falls to the ground on account on my room shaking. I pick it up and rip it, just wanting to take my anger out.

But slowly, I'm learning that violence doesn't really _solve_ anything.

Though when I inflict it, it _can_ be quite amusing.

I fall onto my bed and stare at my plain, white ceiling.

Freddie. I think, annoyed, and I try to fill my head with thoughts about how much I hate him, that he cheated on me…with _Carly_, my best friend. I try.

I try _so dang hard_.

But I can't do it.

Because no matter what I think, or do, or rip apart…I still love that stupid dork. And I have a feeling I always will.

I'll need a freakin' _miracle_ to fix this mess.

* * *

**Just Friends – Jonas Brothers**

"Dork!" I stop on my way to Biology and turn around. Sam is running up to me. She's panting. "I need to copy your Creative Writing thing!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Why didn't you do it yourself?"

"Why would I?" she raises an eyebrow right back, and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine." I mumble, pulling it out of my backpack.

"What did you write about?"

"A girl and a guy who are best friends, and finally realize they like each other and –"

"Aw, dorky boy wrote about his precious Carly?" she said, pinching my cheek. I glare and swat her hand away.

"No!" I defend, crossing my arms. "It's about –"

"And I'm guessing you guys are living in a pretty house with a garden and picket fence?" she jokes. "Newsflash, buddy. Never gonna happen." I shrug. "Your story is too dorky. I'll just go steal Gibby's."

I watch as she walks away.

My shake my head, wondering what would've happened if I told her the story was about me and _her_.

* * *

**Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers**

_Dear JOURNAL,_

_I wrote journal in capitals because man am I angry!_

_Sam thinks she knows everything about me. She just goes around like she's got it all figured out. All smirky and rude. She makes me so mad. It's like I'm on fire. Like I have…I dunno, Sam Fever._

_And you know what annoys me the most? That she just might have every right. Except for one, little detail that little Bad Girl Sam Puckett always misses._

_That I love her!_

_So ha, take that, SAM!_

_-Fredward_

* * *

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

"Ugh.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh,

Why am I ugh-ing, you ask? Because I was stupid enough to fall for a dork!

Any more questions?!

I don't even understand it. He's such a pain. He always finds a way to be his dorky self and get on my nerves.

And he's so dang hopeless. So smart in school, but so oblivious to everything else.

Except Carly. He sees Carly. He doesn't see me. He loves _her_. Not me.

So maybe it's fun to make fun of him, but sometimes, he makes me sad. And sometimes, it's even because he's so…him. He's such a dork, but he can be so great sometimes, and it annoys me to death because he'll never see how great I am.

Despite the fact that I slam innocent children into lockers, aren't I a lovable person?!

Aren't I?!

Say I am or else…

And sometimes he tries to act all cool, like some of the popular guys at our school. Doesn't he get that he's a dork? It's gotta stay that way, 'cause…well…I love it that he's a dork. Okay?! That's why!

-Sigh- "It's just not fair. Why do I have to like him?"

Sam finished her fiery rant to her cat, and suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "It's Freddie, open up."

"What do you want?!" Sam snapped. He came in anyway, looking shocked, holding a piece of paper.

"Y-you left the math sheet in class." He stuttered. "You're mom said you'd be in here. Actually, she said, 'Sam's somewhere! Ooh, bacon,' but I figured you were up here." She raised her eyebrow and took the sheet. "I, um…" he coughed awkwardly. "I heard your rant…to your cat…" Sam waited, shocked that he'd heard it, but also relieved. "You are."

"Are what?" She asked, confused.

"A lovable person." He grinned. "Want to go get a smoothie?"

She smirked. "Sure. On you."

* * *

**Brat Pack – The Rocket Summer**

Seattle gets boring. At least that's what Sam Puckett, aged seventeen, thought.

She and her friends graduated from high school about a week ago, but it felt like so much longer.

"Mom, I'm going out." She shouted, in her usual flat tone, not expecting her mom to care. She walked steadily out of her apartment building, into her car, and began driving.

She just drove. She knew exactly where she was going. Carly's. She always went to Carly's.

She would go to Bushwell Plaza, and she and her two best friends (one of them whom she'd grown feelings for – hint: It's not Carly) would just kick back and pretend their lives weren't going to change after this summer.

She tried to prepare herself for college, she really did. She had shaped up, school wise, in high school, and was going to attend NYU next fall. Carly was going to Princeton, and Freddie to Harvard. They would be so far away from each other. Not even distance. There would be that sense of separation that Sam had dreaded since she was given her diploma by an angry, shocked, yet pleased Miss Briggs.

Somehow, she had no strength to further think about it. She would always end at back to her past with Carly. And Fredward.

She walked in without knocking, noticing Freddie was there already.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Dorko." She returned the greeting.

_Seattle is boring_, she decided. But she wasn't quite sure she'd be happy to leave it behind.

* * *

**Just The Girl – The Click 5**

"You're kidding, right?!" I laugh, but then I see how serious Carly looks. "You really think I like Sam?"

"No, I _know_ you like Sam." She says, in all seriousness. "I mean, come on, Freddie. You go around pretending you 'love' me –"

"I'm not pretending!"

"Yes you are." She states. "If you're so sure you don't like Sam, then why do you always put up with her insults?"

"I – "

"When you guys argue, she's your entire universe!" she continues. "Why do you think she always tells you that I won't ever like you? She's jealous, and you like it."

I gape. "No, I –" _Quit it, Carly. There's no way I like Sam. Maybe she's pretty and funny but, okay, stop thinking. Why am I actually considering this?!_

"I'm tired of watching you guys fight to force your feelings down!" she exclaimed. "So stop denying and go tell her you love her!"

"Wait, love?!" This is way too insane. My brain can't take it!

"Go!"

"But I –"

"Go! Or you're fired from iCarly!"

"You can't fire me!"

"Oh, can't I?" she smirks. "I'll just tell your mom we're having a 'Which Object Is the Pointiest Segment.' You'll be gone before I can hang up the phone." She opens her cell phone.

"But I don't even think I like her!" I whine, but Carly starts to dial. "Do I?"

"Yep." She smiles and pats my shoulder. "Oh, there she is, in all her cold and cruel glory. Good luck!"

Sam enters the scene. "Hey, look, a dork."

"Sam" he says nervously. "Just the girl I was looking for…do you have a sec?"

* * *

**Don't Forget About Us – Mariah Carey**

If anyone around town saw Sam Puckett, they'd say she looked completely normal, if not happier, since she and Freddie Benson decided to part ways because they argued too much.

But she was hurting. She was dating Jake, he was dating Carly. Everything seemed perfect.

It obviously wasn't. Because if you looked closely enough, you could see Sam's eyes fill with hurt when Freddie walked by with Carly.

Freddie would look her way, a brief look of regret in his eyes.

Because neither of them could forget. And probably wouldn't.

If they weren't so blind in their arguments, they would've seen that the good had always outweighed the bad.

Sneaking out late at night. Having snowball fights.

They were so perfect for each other that it was blinding. And they would never forget about it.

* * *

**You Are The Music In Me – HSM2**

The trio was watching High School Musical 2 on Disney Channel. They weren't much fans of it, but they were bored.

When they were halfway through 'You Are The Music In Me," Carly asked her friends, "Do you really think that a person could be another person's reason for singing…you know, their music?"

"Pfft, no way." Sam rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her Pepi-Cola. "The only music that'll ever be inside me would be a cookie shaped like a musical note."

"Oh come on." Freddie shot back. "There's no way you hate music, Sam."

"Never said _that_." Sam told him, glaring. "I just meant that I don't know anyone who could make me feel like singing, moron."

He smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"Of course I do." He stood up, and she raised her eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" And then he started dancing. He looked like a complete dork as he danced around, singing to High School Musical.

"Wow, you've broken the geek scale!" she yelled over the music. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Well…" He looked over at her for a moment. Carly merely watched her friends with genuine interest.

Suddenly, Sam felt Freddie's lips on her, for a total of one second, before she could react.

He pulled away and smiled widely. Carly looked utterly shocked.

"Well?" he asked. "Does anyone hear music? Preferably, _you_?"

"Oh shut up." Sam said, her cheeks burning.

She wasn't angry because he kissed her.

She was angry because she had just lost a bet with him.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Seddie.:)**

**I might do this once and a while, when I'm bored. Lol. It's fun! Although I admit I skipped "Temperature," by Sean Paul, because I can't understand any of the lyrics!**

**-Colors**


End file.
